


Ghostbur looks back

by mihloser



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur, Ghostbur thinks about when he was alive, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, set post exile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihloser/pseuds/mihloser
Summary: Wilbur stops to think, what did he really do when he was alive?
Relationships: nope
Kudos: 34





	Ghostbur looks back

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Hope ya like it

He stares at the newly reborn country  
His guitar in his grey, sickly looking hand  
Wilbur wonders how much he hurt people  
He can't even bear the thought of hurting these people now but, what did he do while he was alive?  
Why does Tommy flinch when he raises his hand too fast?  
Why does Tubbo seem to avoid talking about nice and colorful fireworks with him?  
Why does Fundy look at him like he stole a piece of something he loved?  
Why can't Phil look him in the eye?  
His head is hurting, he should stop thinking about this  
He should go visit Tommy, maybe bring him some blue

Yeah, that will be good


End file.
